


Awkwardly, Adorably In Love

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca kinda really likes Aubrey a lot. But she's not exactly a smooth talker. Aubrey thinks she's adorable, truth be told. Beca's gearing herself up to make a move, but she wants it all to go to plan. Like that's going to happen.





	Awkwardly, Adorably In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be read as a standalone, but was actually inspired by the simultaneously occurring minifics "Morning Light" which can only be read on my tumblr (thatmitchsentho). search under /tagged/minific for those, as well as plenty more!

"Hey Aubrey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Beca said. Chloe raised an eyebrow but Aubrey wasn't paying any attention. 

 

"Uh, sure," the blonde said. Beca gestured for her to come with her, further away from the noise of the party.

 

"What's going on there?" Stacie's voice suddenly interjected, coming up behind Chloe. "Beca looks nervous."

 

"Hopefully she's going to kiss Aubrey or something, anything else that might resolve the sexual tension around them," Chloe said.

 

"Right?" Stacie said. "But man I wish we could be a fly on the wall. Beca's so awkward, it'll be both hilarious and adorable." Chloe agreed and they stared off after the two of them for a second longer before returning their attention to the party.

 

"Beca," Aubrey said. "Why are we in the laundry?" The room was smallish and cramped but Beca had already determined it was the only empty room available without tying up a bathroom.

 

"Um, I've been trying to like, sack up and do something for a while now," Beca rambled. "Coz like, I can be a bit of a chicken with stuff when it actually means putting myself out there or there's like, a risk of it all blowing up in my face. But Bellas has kinda helped me see that sometimes risk has its rewards, hence the sacking up, you know what I mean?"

 

"It's safe to say that I literally don't know what you're talking about," a heavily confused Aubrey said. 

 

"Right, glad I could shed some light on that," Beca said. "Let's just do this then." She launched up on her toes in an attempt to kiss her, but ended up sort of hitting the corner of her mouth.

 

"Shit." She immediately turned away, silently berating herself for being the most awkward person in the history of mankind.

 

"Did you just try and kiss me?" Aubrey asked. Beca turned around and hesitantly shrugged. 

 

"I tried to, but I'm too fucking short and I didn't factor in that you'd be wearing boots with a heel," Beca said sheepishly. 

 

"Oh," Aubrey said. They both looked anywhere except the other person for a moment. Aubrey felt bad for Beca. She had put herself out there - a miracle in itself - and it had backfired, but... it wasn't exactly unwanted. 

 

She'd had a little bit of a thing for the younger girl for a while now, and they'd certainly had their share of loaded exchanges. She suddenly reached down and tugged her boots off.

 

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

 

"Eliminating an issue," Aubrey said. "I can't really do anything about you being short but I can at least take my boots off." Beca grinned and Aubrey was taken aback by how beautiful the girl was when she really, truly smiled. 

 

They leaned in toward one another, pulling back for a second as they bumped noses but Beca refused to let the moment be ruined. She took Aubrey's head in her hands and kissed her properly. 

 

It was a good kiss, Aubrey decided as she sank into it. Not the best kiss she'd ever had, but given the false starts and severe awkwardness on Beca's part, she was impressed. She was happy to let it go on as long as Beca wanted. It was refreshing to realise that the younger girl wasn't going straight for the grope, she was just content to kiss her. Then they pulled apart.

 

"Awesome," Beca said. Aubrey bit back a laugh.

 

"Did you just call our kiss awesome?" Aubrey said. 

 

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm not seeing how it doesn't qualify as awesome, to be honest." They looked at each other for a second before Aubrey spoke again.

 

"So... is this just a kissing thing or is this your way of saying you're interested in me?" she said.

 

"Oh!" Beca said. "No, I'm definitely interested. Hopefully there will be more kissing but the dating is something I'm planning on hopefully if that's okay with you and if it's not I complet-" Aubrey leaned down and kissed her again quickly, silencing the younger girls ramble.

 

"Relax," Aubrey said. "Your awkwardness is very cute. But you don't need to be worked up about this. Because I'm interested too."

 

"Oh. Cool," Beca said with another smile. 

 

"Why don't we leave the laundry now and go hang out with our friends?" Aubrey suggested. "We can talk about a date tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, okay," Beca said. She bent down and snagged Aubrey's shoes, the taller girl slipping them back on. Then Beca opened the door and they headed back toward the party. She wondered if it was too premature for something like hand holding or if Aubrey was expecting it.

 

Aubrey could see the wheels turning in Beca's head. She rolled her eyes a little as they hit the kitchen and slipped her hand in Beca's. The smaller girl squeezed slightly as a reflex, as if she was surprised that the hand was there to begin with. 

 

Chloe saw them first and she and Aubrey held a conversation with their eyes. The redhead knew that both of them had a thing for each other - a benefit of being the confidante to both girls. But the big question was always going to be whether Beca would have the guts to make a move. Aubrey never would, she knew that. She was surprisingly shy for someone who was so incredible in almost every way. But both girls were smiling so she was happy.

 

They didn't really leave each other's side for the rest of the night. The Bellas chattered a little amongst themselves about the new development between the two, but the two of them didn't really pay any attention. Aubrey stole a couple more quick kisses during the night and as they headed out Beca offered to walk her home.

 

"Well, since we live in the same dorm, I think it's a great idea," Aubrey said. They walked in silence for a while, until Beca spoke.

 

"So um, you're actually okay with going out sometime? Like maybe dinner Sunday night?" she said.

 

"Yeah, I'd love to," Aubrey said. "And don't worry about anything super fancy, Beca. I'm actually quite low maintenance, I promise."

 

"Okay," she said. They talked a little more until they reached Aubrey's door and Beca stretched up to meet Aubrey half way for a goodnight kiss. Aubrey let herself inside and took her boots off for the second time that night. Then she heard a thud and opened her door again, concerned. Beca was nonchalantly standing up and clearing her throat.

 

"What was that?" Aubrey asked.

 

"Um, nothing," Beca said. "I mean I definitely didn't get overexcited during the celebratory secret dance move and fall over. Okay, goodnight!" 

 

Aubrey watched her walk away this time, fondly thinking that the girl was an idiot but that she found it kind of sweet at the same time.

 

They navigated their first few dates and soon enough were celebrating one whole month together. Aubrey was kind of smitten with Beca. She was less awkward now but still kind of adorably cute. It was like Beca was still in complete surprise that the relationship was happening. But Aubrey was doing everything she could to show her that she was just as excited about it. 

 

The kissing was definitely less awkward now. And after the first round of sex, Aubrey happily reported to Chloe that despite her girlfriend's extreme awkwardness the sex was not awkward in the least.

 

They were currently cuddled up on Aubrey's bed, just talking and laughing and making out a little. But Beca stopped for a second.

 

"Hey," she said to Aubrey. "I know that uh, when I first kissed you and whatever, it was ridiculously awkward. And also, for that matter, I know we had quite a lot of awkward moments after that and like almost all of them were me."

 

"Almost?"

 

"Okay, all," Beca relented. "But, um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy you hung around or whatever. I mean, I kind of like you a ridiculous amount and you're so beautiful and stuff."

 

"More awkward," Aubrey said teasingly. Just as Beca threw out a fake pout, Aubrey pulled her in and kissed her. After she'd rendered her breathless, Beca mumbled it out.

 

"Yeah, so I pretty much love you," she said. Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping. Beca looked at her frozen expression and panicked.

 

"Too soon?" she said. "Damn, Bree, I mean - it's true but if it's too soon we can just pretend-"

 

"You love me?" Aubrey said.

 

"I do," Beca said. Aubrey grinned.

 

"Yeah well I love you too," she said. "Every awkward, adorable inch of you." Beca smiled back at her.

 

"Awesome," she said and leaned back in, steering the embrace back into territory that they'd already proven wasn't awkward.


End file.
